


Знание

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: И когда Шерлок смотрит на него, Джон тоже всё понимает.





	Знание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574284) by [Youarethelightoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youarethelightoftheworld/pseuds/Youarethelightoftheworld). 



Люди думают, что Шерлок Холмс − психопат.

Джон знает об этом. Наблюдая за ними в тот момент, когда они разговаривают с Шерлоком, он видит в их глазах плохо скрываемые страх и неприязнь. Он слышит, как они называют его холодным, бессердечным, и, наиболее пренебрежительно, _фриком_.

Джон также знает то, о чём сообщает Шерлоку со всей убеждённостью: что Шерлок потрясающий.

***

Джон понял это почти сразу. 

Этот человек, этот _сумасшедший_ , чувствует мир всеми фибрами души. В его голосе сквозит искренняя благодарность, когда он принимает от Джона телефон в первый день знакомства: Шерлок как будто озадачен проявленной по отношению к нему добротой. Он демонстрирует готовность устроить уборку на 221Б, словно боясь потерять Джона ещё до того, как всё началось. Это действия не бессердечного человека, а того, чьи чувства глубоко спрятаны, чтобы избежать предательской откровенности. 

С каждым днём и каждым утверждением, что он, Шерлок Холмс, пренебрегает чувствами, Джон всё больше и больше убеждается, что это не так.

***

Джон видит, как Шерлок смотрит на мир пристальным, во всё вникающим взглядом. Его дедукция − это и инструмент для проникновения в загадки земного мира, и способ приближения к тайнам Вселенной. Собирая данные, как дети собирают ракушки и камешки, вынесенные приливом на береговую линию, он прячет и сохраняет их в уголках своих Чертогов разума. Но он не только собирает информацию, он вдыхает великое знание, сам становясь его частью − возможно, с самого момента рождения. 

Наблюдать за всем этим − уже чудо, и Джон влюбляется в это чудо. В удивительное совершенство этого человека.

***

Уже в тот первый день знакомства Шерлок, несмотря ни на что, понимает Джона.

Джон привык к одиночеству и к тому, что в его жизни ничего не происходит и никому до него нет дела. 

Но Шерлок понимает его с первого взгляда, не только считывая информацию, которую можно узнать по трости и шрамам, но и сразу замечая скрытую под ними храбрость и энергию.

И когда Шерлок смотрит на него, Джон тоже всё _понимает_.

***

Джон, понимая Шерлока, становится больше, чем помощником; он − партнёр в каждом значении этого слова. И Шерлок тоже по-своему показывает Джону, что значит для него очень много. И начинает впускать в свой внутренний мир. Иногда это выражается в том, как он делится своими выводами и наблюдениями, улыбаясь яркой, открытой улыбкой, или показывает Джону то, что его заинтересовало: например, однажды во время расследования он внезапно тянет Джона в сторону, чтобы указать на полёт шмеля. 

И им хорошо вместе. Они постепенно превращаются в нечто единое, становясь друг для друга самыми лучшими и самыми важными на свете, раскрывая друг в друге всё больше красоты.

Люди задумываются, способен ли любить Шерлок Холмс.

Джон знает ответ на этот вопрос.


End file.
